Donna's Inspiring Words
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Donna forces the Doctor to come to terms with his feelings for Rose. Mentioned TenRose, TenDonna friendship


**Donna's Inspiring Words**

Donna found the Doctor standing near the railing of the TARDIS, staring off into space. His coat lay forgotten on the ground next to his feet.

Donna approached him, concern in her eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I'm always alright," was his response, and she knew too well what that meant.

"Oi, come off it. You know I know that doesn't mean you're alright. Tell me what's wrong before I smack it out of ya."

He smiled slightly. Oh, Donna always knew how to do that. "I'm just thinking, you know. The universes could collapse today."

"Yeah, I suppose they could." Though she had high doubts.

"And I'm wondering what I'm going to say to her when I see her." Donna didn't even need to ask who 'her' was. Despite all the danger the universes were in at this very moment—hell, they could be destroyed by morning—Rose was on the Doctor's mind.

"I know exactly what you're going to tell her," Donna said.

"Yeah? And what's that?" He turned to her.

"When you see Rose Tyler, you're gonna engulf in her your arms, and you're gonna say, "I love you."'

The Doctor groaned. "Donna, I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him dangerously. "Oh, typical men! Can't speak out their feelings, am I right? Doesn't matter what species they are. Men are men!" She yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"Donna, listen for a minute. As I have said, the universes may collapse. If I tell Rose…" He faltered for a second. "…If I tell her that, and the…"

"Tell her what?" Donna interrupted.

"What you just told me!"

"I don't know what I just told you. Enlighten me! What did I say? If you tell Rose what?" Her voice was getting louder with every word.

"Donna, please…"

"No, I want to hear it. Tell me! What did I say?!"

"If I tell Rose that I love her, you happy now?"

Donna shrugged. "Somewhat, yeah. Go on then, spaceman."

The Doctor shook his head. "If I tell Rose I love her, and the universes collapse, then what is the point? I don't want to lose her again."

"The universes are not going to collapse, you dunce! We've got you; you're a freaking genius. You'll think of something. We've got Rose Tyler coming, and from what I hear, she's a Defender of the Earth, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, not even bothering to hide his smile.

"And you can call Martha Jones. And you've got me, Donna Noble. I know I'm nothing special, but I can help!"  
"Oh, Donna, you're very special!"

"The point is," she said, holding out a hand, "nothing's going to happen. So you, Mr. Spock, better tell Rose Tyler how you feel."

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh out loud about the 'Mr. Spock' joke. He remembered back in 1943 when Rose had told Jack that was his name.

"Donna, it's not that simple," he told said, pushing those memories to the back of his brain. "What if she decides to leave? What if she doesn't want to…?"

And he had just said the stupidest thing ever because right after he said, he received a big slap across the face.

"You're such a dumbo, Doctor! There's a reason Rose is coming back. And it's not because of the Stolen Earth. That's just icing on the cake. She's been trying for ages to find a way back to you! That's her motive! She wants to see you again!" The Doctor was speechless; his hand was on his bruised cheek. "Alright?"

"Yeah," he said meekly.

"Alright?!" She yelled louder.

"Yeah!" He said louder.

"Good! You are not letting her go, buddy! She'll come on the TARDIS with us, traveling time and space. And if you don't tell her how you feel when you see her, I'm going to be that bitchy best friend that won't stop pestering you until you do! I might even kill ya! Now, let's go back to Chiswick and see how my family's doing!"

"Alright," the Doctor said, going to the TARDIS console.

Donna kept her eyes glued on him. She wasn't lying. She would really kill him.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Also on my Tumblr. **


End file.
